This invention relates to camping apparatus for heating the interior of a portable habitation and, more particularly, to such camping apparatus that a fire to provide heated air to an interior heater in the portable habitation.
Hunters, explorers, geologists and other campers commonly use a portable habitation, such as a tent, for resting and sleeping. Sometimes during cold weather, these individuals find fuel, such as wood from trees, near the campsite to provide an open fire in the habitation to make themselves comfortable. Sometimes a camp stove is brought along with the habitation primarily for cooking food and secondarily for heating the habitation.
The use of an open fire in the habitation is extremely dangerous because the open fire inside can envelop the material used to make the habitation and destroy it. In which event, the people in the habitation can be injured by the ensuing fire or by the cold weather existing outside of the habitation. Also, it is extremely dangerous because an open fire inside the habitation may emit harmful or deadly gases, such as carbon monoxide, directly into the habitation. In which event, the people in the habitation can be asphyxiated.
A combination heater and catalytic converter is available to provide heat within a habitation. However, the heat generated from a catalytic converter can be sufficiently hot to cause the material of the habitation to burn. In which event, the fire could envelop the material used to make the habitation and destroy it with the people in the habitation being injured by the ensuing fire or by the cold weather existing outside of the habitation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for heating the interior of a portable habitation.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for heating the interior of a portable habitation that uses a fire, which is positioned away from the habitation by a distance sufficient to prevent damage to the habitation from the fire.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of providing heat to the interior of a portable habitation.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of providing heat to the interior of a portable habitation by using a fire that is positioned away from the habitation by a distance sufficient to prevent damage to the habitation from the fire.